Happily Ever After
by princess serena1
Summary: Serena and Darien start going out...but why is Serena so sad?


Hey minna-chan! This is my first story so please be nice about it. I know I'm not the greatest writer on earth, but I hope you enjoy this! So yes, and remember I don't own Sailor Moon! So yes, read on! J  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Happily Ever After  
Chapter One  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's Friday night, and what am i doing? Sitting at home. I'm a senior in high school this year and its New Years Eve. Parties should be all over me, but no, I'm still at home. All my friends have gone to this big party at some college guy's house and they all forgot about me. Not to horrible though. Let me tell you why I am here and not there.  
  
It all started on this nice sunny day in September, 9-9-99 to be exact. I had met Darien a few weeks ago, and let me tell you, he was a hottie. Anyways I was really hoping the he was going to ask me out soon, I mean, that's all I could think about that day at soccer practice. I kept telling Lita how much I liked him. Out of the blue him and Amy come walking up the road with three slurpies. Here I am thinking how great it would be if one of those were mine. Like I said it was a sunny day, so a slurpie would have been the perfect thing to get me!!! So anyways, all the rest of practice I could think of nothing but him. Lita noticed it, but she didn't say a thing, she just got a really wicked look on her face and told me "Today is going to be the day!"  
"For what???" I asked, truly I hope she didn't catch me starting at Darien.  
"Like you don't know, Darien was telling everyone that he is going to ask you out today." Hehe, well, lets say I almost jumped for joy when she said that. Had I really been that blond not to know? Oh well. Practice slowly passed by, much to slow because i hate running, and at the end he came up to me. At this point I had a butterfly in my tummy. I was incredibly nervous. So anyways, I invited him over to my house because what else is a girl to do? Thankfully my daddy wasn't home otherwise we would have had to avoid shotguns! We got to my house and we were kinda walking on pins and needles. I knew he was going to ask me, and well, he was going to ask me.   
"So, um, Serena, I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend" Now, that's my Darien and that is exactly what he said. Of course at this time I was mentally jumping for joy.  
"I would love to be your girlfriend." Wow, did that really come out of my mouth? I didn't know I was capable of being that corny, but you never know do you? So anyways, this was followed by another long awkward silence because neither of us knew what to do. Kiss, hug, or shake hands? I mean I really wanted the kiss option for that, but you cant always get what you want now can you? Well, the shrill ring of Darien's pager broke this silence. He was being called into work. That day I decided that the pager just had to go. I mean so what if he was a doctor and they needed to get a hold of him, it was going to ruin some very important moments!  
So anyways, all the girls kept poking me for the details when we met at the temple the next day. Ray was especially vicious about it.  
"So Meatball Head, what's this I hear about you and Darien?" Oh no, here it comes I thought.  
"Well were""THEY ARE GOING OUT!" shouted Mina happily. I have to thank her for that one, it saved me some explaining! "Serena and Darien sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G!" Well, okay, now Minas being a brat.   
"YOU and DARIEN are GOING OUT? Yeah right Meatball Head, like you could ever manage that." Little did I know that the reason Ray was being so mean to me was because she secretly had a crush on him. So for the next six hours they grilled me down to the very bone and ever exact movement that we made that day, they know new. When the clock struck 5 I ran out of there as fast as I possibly could. I hade a date with Darien!  
  
Muhaha! This is where I am leaving off at because chapter two is going to be the big date, and a little more!!! Haha, questions, comments, flames, send um to me!! moonprincess37@hotmail.com or find me on aol im, my screen name is supreeme princess.  



End file.
